


Hazel

by Endora89



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Deve lleva un año enamorado en "secreto" de Martin, pero al fin se ha decidido a declararsele a su compañero de universidad, sólo hay un problema... ni siquiera se hablan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Escibí este fic con profundo cariño y respeto hacia estos hombres. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Advertencia: fanfic AU (Universos Alternos)
> 
> No hay una linea del tiempo exacta, pero esta ambientación es en los 90s

Hazel

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Capítulo 1.

 

 

 

 

Hoy como cada día lo veo pasar a mi lado y sentarse bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Siempre en compañía de su amigo.

 

Me siento estratégicamente en una mesa que está justo frente a esa zona, la más cercana, para poder verlo. Estamos en la misma universidad y aunque no llevamos la misma carrera si tenemos algunas clases juntos.

 

 

Él está en Literatura y yo estudio Historia del arte.

Me encanta ver como muerde su lápiz, como recarga su rostro en su mano izquierda mientras escribe y escuchar su voz cuando hace algún comentario en clase, y su sonrisa... esa sonrisa tan linda, tímida pero sensual.

Y sus ojos verdes... Martin Gore es mi amor platónico en toda regla. También me gusta verlo cuando juega soccer... ya sé, parezco un acosador, pero no es así... creo.

 

 

"Ey" escucho decir a Alan e instantes después siento algo frío pegado a mi cuello. Suelto un grito no muy varonil que digamos y Alan se echa a reír.

 

 

"Muy gracioso Boss" sonrío y tomo la lata de coca-cola que me ofrece.

 

 

"De nuevo pensando homosexualidades ¿Eh?"

 

 

"Si..." Alan es el único que sabe que soy bisexual, tuvimos un affaire cuando recién entramos a la universidad, pero resulto que nos llevábamos mejor como amigos que como otra cosa.

 

 

"Deberías hablarle, llevas un año acosándolo" pone la lata en sus labios, pero puedo ver una sonrisa dibujarse tras esta.

 

 

"No lo acoso" bien, el sonrojo que me ha subido al rostro no me deja parecer del todo honesto "Sólo me... me gusta verlo."

 

 

"¿Así se le dice ahora?"  vuelve a reír y yo creo que me quedare rojo tomate de por vida "Escucha Dave, debes decírselo, a pesar de su respuesta, has estado perdido en el limbo todo este año, no has tenido novia formal, no que te reclame o me perezca anormal que te acuestes con varias chicas, pero no sales con nadie seriamente. Ni chicos, ni chicas por estar observando a ese rubio treinta minutos al día... y no me mires así, por lo menos háblale."

 

 

No sé qué decirle, en el fondo sé que tiene razón... sólo he tenido acostones, nada trascendental en mi vida y cuando veo que algo va más allá del sexo, lo corto de tajo.

 

 

"Ey amigo... piénsalo" le da un gran trago a su bebida y después la deja bruscamente sobre la mesa "Me tengo que ir, ahí viene mi chica, nos vemos luego" se levanta y se acomoda los pantalones y la chaqueta.

 

 

"Vale..." lo veo alejarse en dirección al camino angosto de asfalto donde se encuentra con una linda chica pelirroja, la abraza y se van. Yo me quedo ahí mirando a Martin hasta que la campana suena dando final al receso.

 

Durante la clase no puedo concentrarme... me es casi imposible. Las palabras de Alan no dejan de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. ¿Debería decirle? ¿Cuando? Si ni le hablo, llevo mis manos casi con desesperación a mi cabeza y trato de leer lo que hay en el pizarron.

 

Las últimas horas de clase transcurren igual, me he llevado varios regaños, si estuviera permitido aún sé que me habría llevado unos buenos golpes con la regla o el borrador del pizarron. Por lo general no estoy así de distraído, no que sea un estudiante modelo, pero tampoco soy problemático. Espero a que todos salgan mientras hago tiempo metiendo mis cosas a la mochila, me la cuelgo al hombro y miro por la ventana, la luna esta hermosa esa noche. Suspiro con resignación y camino hacia la puerta.

 

¿Cómo haré que me note si ni siquiera le hablo? Nos falta menos del año para terminar la universidad y ni siquiera sé si sabe que existo... seguro que no sabe ni mi nombre... ¿Qué haré? siento como un calor subir por mi cuerpo y algo parecido a la ira y frustración quiere explotar dentro de mí.

 

"¡Maldición!" he gritado justo al cruzar por la puerta y me he encontrado a Martin justamente de frente, se ha puesto rígido después de dar un pequeño salto, su amigo ha puesto cara de susto y ambos se han llevado una mano al pecho. "Lo siento..." digo con un hilo de voz y bajo la mirada, aprieto un tirante de mi mochila me echo a andar apurado por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, escucho sus risas antes de doblar en la esquina... qué vergüenza.

 

Mis pasos resuenan por la escuela casi vacía ya a esa hora... ¡demonios! Yo quería que me notara... pero no así... ahora, en lugar del compañero de clase que se acerca a saludar seré el loco que grita por los pasillos...

 

Salgo del edificio y camino por la calle, la noche está fresca y esto me hace despejarme un poco, el sentir el viento en mi rostro casi me da la sensación de que cada ráfaga se lleva mi bochorno, aunque yo sé que cuando este solo en mi habitación volverá una y otra vez el recuerdo de sus ojos aguamarina abrirse con sorpresa, casi quiero reír ante la retrospectiva.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Continuara...

 


	2. Capitulo 2

 

 

 

 

Han pasado un par de días desde que le grite en la cara a Martin… de tan sólo pensar en eso siento que muero de vergüenza, hoy es nuestra clase juntos, dos horas de tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Y ahora ni esperanzas de saludarlo, sólo quiero que me trague la tierra y ya.

 

Entro al aula y me siento junto a la ventana, ni tan al frente ni tan atrás. El lugar esta medio lleno, pero Martin siempre se sienta en el mismo lugar en la primera fila. Estoy más nervioso que de costumbre ¿Aun se acordará de eso? Siento que las palmas de mis manos comienzan a sudar.

 

Lo veo entrar al aula y no puedo evitar quedármele viendo como idiota, él trata de disimular, pero se me ha quedado viendo unos segundos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara… si, lo recuerda…

 

Instintivamente dejo caer mi cabeza sobre la butaca y mi frente pega de lleno con el metal produciendo un ruido sordo.

 

“Auch…” sale de mis apretados labios y escucho varias risas.

 

“Señor Gahan” lo que me faltaba… el profesor.

 

Levanto la cara y lo veo a unos pasos de mi con las manos en jarra, me mira entre molesto e intrigado y con una de sus cejas alzadas.

 

“Si… profesor”

 

“Dígame si estaba al punto del desmayo o si solamente le dieron ganas de dañar el inventario de la escuela con su dura cabeza” obvio no era una pregunta en si…

 

“Lo siento, me hace falta mi taza de café, tengo mucho sueño”

 

“¿Taza de café… sueño? A las tres de la tarde…”

 

“Pues si… ¿Usted no necesita varias tazas de café incluso por la tarde?” me miro sonriendo, su expresión parecía decir jaque mate.

 

“Ya lo tomará en el descanso, ahora deje de dañar la propiedad escolar y ponga atención” se dio la media vuelta y fue hacia su escritorio.

 

Pude ver de reojo que Martin se giraba en su asiento y sacaba de su mochila el estuche de sus gafas de montura redonda. Se me antojaba adorable con esas gafas, rápidamente cambie de pensamiento, el profesor estaría observándome esperando cualquier oportunidad para dejarme en evidencia después de lo del café, suspire sin poderlo evitar y saque mi libro.

 

La tarde transcurrió normal y al término de esta me había ido a reunir con Alan, ahora estábamos en el baño.

El sonido del ziper de mi pantalón al subirlo resonó con eco en las azuladas paredes del baño.

Escuchaba el agua correr mientras Alan se lavaba las manos, di media vuelta y fui de los mingitorios hasta el lavabo junto a Alan, tomé jabón y comencé a restregar mis manos, Alan había cerrado la llave de agua y había caminado unos pasos hacia nuestra derecha para tomar una toalla de papel, vi por el espejo que se giró y apoyo su espalda a la fría pared del baño.

 

“Y bien ¿Ya me lo dirás?”

 

Lo mire con la expresión más confundida que había puesto hasta ese día, él rio y tiro el papel al cubo de la basura.

 

“¿Decirte qué?”

 

“Pues ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Últimamente ya no quieres sentarte en tu mesa de siempre para observar al rubio prospecto y eso es bastante extraño.”

 

Suelto el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y cierro la llave del agua a la vez que sacudo mis manos un poco, doy media vuelta y tomo una toalla de papel para secar mis manos, aunque le estoy dando la espalda sé que Alan me observa, puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí.

Suelto otro suspiro e intento apoyar mi cabeza en la pared frente a mí, con tan mal cálculo que terminó estrellando mi frente de nuevo y el golpe y mi chillido de dolor resuenan con el eco del baño, que ahora me parece lo más molesto del mundo.

 

“Auh…”

 

“¿Estas bien?” Alan ríe disimuladamente a mi espalda.

 

“Sí…” reúno mi valor y a dignidad que aún me queda para hablar con Alan de lo que paso.

 

Le relato lo del grito en la cara de Martin y su amigo y lo que paso hace unas horas en clase, Alan se ríe ya sin importarle nada.

 

“Le gritaste justo en la cara y lo asustaste a él y a Clarke” se tapa la boca con la mano para evitar reír más fuerte “Y ahora tu episodio en el salón…” ahora estaba rojo, bien, por lo menos a alguien le hacían gracia mis desfiguros. Creo que le dirigí una mirada bastante agria al pensar esto, porque se enderezo y trato de recomponerse, aún así todo quedo en silencio unos minutos. “Lo siento…”

 

“Está bien, es sólo que no sé qué hacer…” doy un suspiró “Quería que me notara, pero no así.”

 

“Vele el lado positivo, ahora ya estas absolutamente seguro de que sabe que existes”

 

“Y debe de pensar que soy un loco” me paso una mano por el cabello, no puedo evitar este gesto cuando estoy nervioso.

 

“Nah, loco no. Quizá un poco drogado”

 

Lo veo deseando tener unos rayos laser en mis ojos para volarle los huevos.

 

“Ya va, ya va. Lo siento. Ahora será más fácil hablarle. Vamos tú eres muy ingenioso, seguro que se te ocurre algo.”

 

“Pero, ¿Qué hago?” le digo casi ausente.

 

“Primero deja de golpearte la cabeza o te vas a quedar tarado” lo volteo a ver con los ojos entrecerrados “Ya, vale. No haré bromas” ríe un poco más.

 

La campana suena, es hora de ir a mi última clase.

 

“Ey…” llama mi atención Alan “Hoy ya no tengo más clases y tú sólo tienes una más ¿Qué tal si te espero y vamos a tomar a un bar? Después de todo hoy es viernes y no tomamos clase los sábados”

 

Alan y yo hacíamos más horas de clase en la semana para tener libres los sábados y domingos.

 

“¿Y tú chica?” Nichole no me caía mal, pero no le gustaba que pasáramos mucho tiempo juntos.

 

“No te preocupes, discutimos un poco esta mañana y me grito que no quería verme hoy…”

 

Oh, así que era por eso. Bien, parece que nos caería bien ir a tomar después de todo.

 

“Vale, nos vemos a la salida”

 

“Vale”

 

Nos despedimos y yo fui a tomar mi clase. No era de mis favoritas, pero sólo era una hora. Me puse a escribir el nombre de Martin en un cuaderno… que gay.

Al término de la clase, como siempre esperé a que todos salieran del aula e hice tiempo guardando lentamente mis cosas en mi mochila. Cuando vi que el ultimo de mis compañeros salía por la puerta me dirigí a esta, el torpe había cerrado tras de sí, así que tome la perilla la gire y salí del aula.

Sentí que alguien choco contra mi brazo izquierdo y algo caía en mi pie. Instintivamente dirigí mi vista hacia abajo y vi unos libros, me agache para recogerlos.

 

“Discúlpame” dije apenado.

 

“No te disculpes, yo fui quien iba distraído y no te he visto”

 

De inmediato reconocí su voz, era Martin, me quede viéndolo como idiota hasta que él levanto su vista, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, que hermosos ojos verde aguamarina tiene, y son mucho más impactantes de cerca.

Él miro con atención mis ojos y pude notar como su pupila se contaría con sorpresa para después dilatarse más de lo normal, sus ojos eran parecidos a los de un gato, se notaba en ellos cada micro expresión.

Parpadeo y bajo su vista hacia los libros, yo termine de recoger los que habían quedado en el piso. Su portada me llamo la atención.

 

“¿Marqués de Sade?” leí un poco sorprendido, conocía al autor, aunque sólo había leído Juliet.

 

“Si… ya sabes, son para la lectura clásica” lo mire a la cara y me cerro un ojo juguetonamente.

 

“Claro” sentí que me sonrojaba un poco.

 

“Soy Martin Gore”

 

Por poco y se me escapa un _lo sé._ “Yo soy Dave Gahan… David, en realidad, pero me gusta que me digan Dave…”

 

“Bien, Dave” me sonríe y me extiende una mano, yo la tomo algo nervioso y la aprieto suavemente. Su mano era un ligeramente más pequeña que la mía y estaba fría. Pero era muy suave.

 

Por detrás del hombro de Martin, al final del pasillo veo que Alan viene para acá, pero al notar con quien estaba se ha regresado de inmediato unos pasos para quedar detrás de la pared de un aula. Si no estuviera tan nervioso me habría reído de la forma en que dio un saltito abrió los ojos y camino en reversa.

Bien, me estaba dando la oportunidad de estar a solas con Martin.

 

“Por cierto…” le dije al soltar su mano, casi se me sale un suspiro de decepción ante esto “Disculpa lo de la otra noche” él inclino la cabeza a un lado, como un tierno cachorrito “El grito… yo, creo que los asuste a ti y a tu amigo jeje” mi risa suena muy nerviosa y más falsa de lo que en realidad quería.

 

“Oh… eso” ríe un poco y yo me sonrojo hasta de las orejas, eso lo siento. “No te preocupes, no pasó nada. Estábamos algo aburridos, después de eso nos espabilamos un poco y tuvimos de que conversar” rio de nuevo y yo lo hice con él “A demás. Después de mi choque contigo, supongo que estamos a mano jeje”

 

“Sí, supongo” llevo mi mano a mi cabello “Te ayudaré a llevar los libros… si gustas”

 

“¿No es una molestia, ya no tienes clase?”

 

“No…” Ambos nos levantamos, es ligeramente más bajo que yo, el corazón me late con fuerza, es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de él, incluso puedo percibir un ligero olor a menta que viene de su cabello, el cual parece más alborotado de lo normal.

 

“Gracias, hoy me toco a mi ir a la biblioteca a por ellos, pero olvide la canasta para transportarlos… oye… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta un poco rara? Bueno otra pregunta…” se ruboriza un poco y yo siento que moriré de amor.

 

“Claro…”

 

“¿De qué color son tus ojos?” me mira muy intensamente y un escalofrió recorre toda mi espina dorsal.

 

Oh… eso… “Bueno, no lo sé… a veces se ven marrón y otras se ven verdes, yo…”

 

“Martin” una voz a mi espalda nos interrumpe, ambos volteamos y vemos que Clarke está detrás mío, viene caminando algo molesto… ¿O así es su cara? “¿Qué haces? Te estamos esperando”

 

“Lo siento, me he chocado con Dave y me estaba ayudando a recoger los libros”

 

“Hola” me dice escuetamente casi escaneándome con esos pequeños ojos azules que tiene y me quita los libros de las manos, para después hacerle una señal a Martin para irse.

 

“Gracias Dave, hasta luego” se despide Martin con una sonrisa.

 

“Hasta luego…” es lo único que puedo decir al verlo marchar junto a Clarke.

 

“¿Qué paso?” Alan esta junto a mi ahora.

 

“Nos hemos chocado Martin y yo en el pasillo, nos presentamos oficialmente… le pedí disculpas por lo del otro día y me ha dicho que estábamos a mano… luego me pregunto por mi color de ojos y Clarke ha llegado para llevárselo…” miro ausente el pasillo para después darnos vuelta y comenzar a caminar para no vernos tan evidentes.

Casi siento odio hacia Clarke…

 

Nuestros pasos resuenan por las escaleras de la escuela. Aun así, siento que los latidos de mi corazón suenan más fuertes en mi pecho y que me terminaran dejando sordo. Aun no supero de todo el encuentro, la mano con la que estreche la suya me tiembla y hormiguea ligeramente.

 

“Tuviste una conversación con tú rubio… eso es un gran avance” Alan corta el silencio.

 

“Si verdad…” sonrió sin ocultar mi felicidad.

 

“Claro” su brazo rodea mis hombros, mientras salimos del plantel y vamos rumbo al pub.

 

 

 

Continuará...


End file.
